


Where Do We Go

by cristianaronaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristianaronaldo/pseuds/cristianaronaldo
Summary: Everything has been planned out for Joselyn her whole life. From where she would go to school, to where she would live, and now, who she would be married to. Seems easy and convenient but when you're with someone you barely know it takes more than wishing everything to be normal for it to work out





	1. Mr. and Mrs. Aveiro

**Author's Note:**

> I am still trying to figure out where I want to take this story but I hope that you guys enjoy this story.

“Whatever you do, keep him happy” was what was told to me after every hug and kiss from the wedding guests after being handed gifts that I could’ve never bought myself but things have changed now. Either they said it with good intentions, some with envy lingered in their voices. The latter is who I wish I could say that they should have my spot but they can’t. I smile after every greeting, making sure that only bliss and happiness was what they could read from me, and my husband following suit, holding onto my hand tightly and looking down at me with his pearly white teeth after every compliment was thrown our way.

  
It was a lot but this is the crowd that I would have to become accustomed to. The elite who felt that over complimenting someone would make them seem humble even though their bank accounts and judgmental eyes proved to be false. “If you would excuse us, I need to speak to my wife if you do not mind," Cristiano asked ever so politely and took me away from the reception hall. Hearing the word wife felt unnatural coming from Cristiano but I would have to call him my husband. That was unnatural too.

  
Cristiano guided to towards the balcony that overlooked the garden where our “I do’s” were exchanged and his last name is forever embedded with me. The sun was setting and the wind felt fresh against my skin. Everything felt peaceful and yet my mind wasn’t. Cristiano seemed to sense that and pulled me into him moving us away from the view of our guests who seemed to be watching every single movement we made. “Are you okay?”, that felt like a trick question but with his brows furrowed and his eyes looking for an answer before I could even mutter a word.

“I’m getting there," and that was the truth. Cristiano nodded his head, turned away from me, walking towards the railing, and gripped it tightly. I could see the white in his knuckles and I instantly regretted my answer. I’m going against the advice of every guest. I am not making him happy and that was what a good wife, especially on our wedding day. Cristiano turned around and avoided any eye contact with me. “Cristiano, this is new to me and I know that that wasn’t the answer you wanted to hear but it will take time.” This time he smiled, insincerely, and looked at me the same way he looked at our guests behind the fake smiles, with emptiness.

  
“So why did you go through with this then?”, he asked, crossing his arms, emphasizing his biceps with the well fitted custom Gucci suit he spent weeks making sure would look right for the wedding. Of course not for himself but for the press and the guests. Cristiano knew the answer and I felt as though their was no need to answer. We are married and can’t undo that. Walking away from him, I looked back into the reception hall where many of our guests were dancing with Beyonce in the background, laughing, drinking. Enjoying the reception that the married couple were supposed to be doing as well rather than trying to avoid one another. I could see my mother and sister smiling and pointing out many of the prestiges guests that they would only see on television and on the cover of magazines. My father was now speaking with these guests, probably selling the image he did not have in order to blend in. The guests were laughing after a statement my father made so it must be working.

  
“I’m talking to you Joselyn.”

  
“I know that I am supposed to be grateful and happy but I married someone who I do not know. How am I supposed to feel?”, my hands were shaking and tears were building up, blurring my vision. I quickly turned around from the view of the guests and wiped them away. Yes, this is a man I did not know. And when I say know, more than just the surface. I knew Cristiano, the business mogul who would always end up on the ‘Top 10 Richest Men’ Forbes list, who’s looks were always talked about all over the media, and who’s rags to riches stories have led thousands of millions of people to want to follow his footsteps. Along with that came with the multitude of supermodel exes, that compared to me, were on another level but were never able to get Cristiano to marry them. And once he broke up with them, the media would go crazy with stories would be printed about why Cristiano hasn’t found the one. Of course, a lawsuit would be filed but he couldn’t sue everybody.

  
But that was all I knew about him. I didn’t know what he was good at other than business, what he liked to do other than work, who were his closest friends, what teams he supported, hell, I didn’t even know what his favorite color was but guessing from the ensemble of the suit, it had to be burgundy. But how can I go around with this ring on my finger when I didn’t know nothing about the man who also shares a name with me.

  
The tears seemed to be inevitable and even after trying my best to prevent them from streaming down my face, they just kept coming. I could hear Cristiano sigh and he took my hand, grabbing me back into the corner. He took his handkerchief and handed it to me. “Thank you,” I said and patted away the tears. “Does my makeup still look good?”

  
Cristiano let out a breathy laugh causing me to laugh as well. Looking up at him, I handed him back his now stained handkerchief and he folded it back into his pocket. “I think we should go back inside before the guests start to call us rude,” Cristiano suggested and I nodded in response. He took my hand and we made our ways through the doors until he stopped, leaned into me and kissed my cheek. He looked at me, opened his mouth but closed it suddenly. We made our way back into the reception and the fake smiles were back on our faces.


	2. Mannequin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first official chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Aveiro. I just wanted to announce that we will be landing in approximately two hours so be prepared for landing to your honeymoon destination,” the pilot announced the sound rang off, indicating that his announcement was over. Here we were, on a jet that I couldn’t imagine the price it cost to own, and I didn't know where we were going. Cristiano hasn’t spoken to me since we left the reception with everyone seeing us off with me trying my best to compose myself even though I was crumbling on the inside. When we got into our car, better yet one of Cristiano’s Rolls Royce’s, Cristiano avoided any sort of communication with me. He took calls on his phone from relatives who just couldn’t stop themselves for congratulating us or better yet making sure they were still on good terms with him.

And here we were, Cristiano still on his phone while I try my best to accept that this was my lifestyle now. Private jets, a private flight attendant who always made sure our glasses of wine were always filled, and mundane silence. I opened up the window cover and the sun was rising. Looking down, I tried my best to figure out where we were going but I received a C- in geography during college for a reason and quickly closed the cover. Looking across at Cristiano, he was still on his phone. Clicking away and ignoring incoming calls with a quick click on the ‘end’ button. Shaking my head, I got up and asked the flight attendant were the bathroom was. She was beautiful. Her blond hair was put into a tight but low ponytail that accentuated her high cheekbones and mannequin like skin. Jealous was what I was and it made me think if her and Cristiano has a relationship but I wasn’t supposed to ask questions.

As if the bathroom door could sense me, the door automatically opened and when it shut behind me, I collapsed against the door, running my hands down my face and trying my best to compose myself. I failed miserably. My breathing felt short and I could hear my heart pounding through my ears. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” I kept repeating to myself. No, it’s not okay. Here I am, on a jet, going somewhere that wasn’t disclosed to me, and yet this is what I was told to do. I left the life I was building for a man who probably doesn’t notice my absence from my seat. My thoughts were interrupted when the flight attendant knocked on the door asking me if everything was okay. “Yes,” I replied and stared at the mirror, making sure the distress was washed away before I left. The gold frame around the mirror only seemed the stress me out even more as it reminded me of who I was now, I was the wife of a billionaire who’s toilets were probably made out of gold. Typical

Once again, the door opened without the need of my touch and Cristiano was finally off of his phone and this time his attention was on me. His glare was attentive and watched me take every step until I sat back down in front of him, the seat engulfing me comfortably. Once again I was met with silence until he cleared his throat and motioned for the attendant to come our way. She seemed to run because of how fast she came over to us. I wanted to see her sweat as a way to make her temporarily less attractive but that wasn’t possible. 

With Cristiano’s eyes still on me, he stated, “Hold off of the wine for now as we are going to land soon and also I want to thank you for your services as they won’t be needed anymore.” My eyed widened in shock and her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. What could she say? She was just fired and nothing can reverse that. She straightened out her uniform, nodded, and quickly made her way towards the cabin. 

“Now you can stop comparing yourself to her,” Cristiano said and picked up his phone and went back to ignoring me. It seemed as if I lost every word I knew and couldn’t muster up the courage to lie and say that I wasn’t jealous but I was. I wanted to tell her that he was joking and meant nothing by it but he did. He wouldn’t had fired her if he didn’t mean it. 

A sound went off over the intercom and the pilot stated, “We are now landing in Ilha Grande. I hope you enjoyed your flight and will enjoy everything Ilha Grande and Brazil has to offer.”

Ilha Grande? We are in Brazil? I took out my phone and tracked our location on the map just to make sure I heard right and here we were. I couldn’t believe this. Cristiano had to have noticed the blatant shock on my face and smiled. “Your sister helped me out. It was the least I can do. Now, I think you should put on your seatbelt.” Like a child being told what to do by a threatening parent, I quickly did as was told and opened the window cover. The color of the sky seemed to be a complete contrast of Portugal. As if  it was hand crafted for this island. The sight of mainland left me in complete awe as fishermen boats were pulling out the coast beginning what could’ve been their work. The oceans were translucent and I felt nothing but excitement at the thought of being in that water. I can’t believe that this was happening but I wanted this to be me and my sister and it wasn’t. It was with Cristiano.

I could feel him watching me and swore that he was smiling but it was gone when I closed the window cover and prepared for landing. The jet took a dip and skidded onto the runway. Cristiano proceeded to take off his belt and opened up the glove compartment taking out his carry on along with mine. I followed suit and reached for my bag but Cristiano shook his head and put it over his shoulder. He began walking towards the now opening exit, thanking the pilot for safely getting us here. 

“Thank you,” I said and the pilot simply tipped his hat towards me. “Madam, do you know where Alexia is. She would usually be here to greet off our guests?”, the pilot asked. So that was her name. 

“She is no longer needed. Once again, thank you.” Cristiano expressed with a monotone voice and proceeded out of the exit and down the steps. The pilot looked surprise and I tried to look as sympathetic as possible but was I? No

The heat seemed to hit me out of no where and the heat was exhausting. I quickly took off the cardigan I had on and could only be grateful for my sister, Leandra, for picking out this silk maxi dress but of course she chose this out, she knew where we were going. A SUV sat there waiting for us and luggage was being stored into the trunk. Luggage I didn’t pack and didn’t know what could be inside. Everything was preplanned and without my say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcomed and once again, thank you for reading x


	3. Options

“I don’t want to have sex with you”.

It felt like time had stopped and I had confessed this to the whole world. Cristiano stopped what he was doing, simply pulling clothes out of his luggage and into the cabinet, and looked ahead, not at me. I looked behind me to see if someone had walked in but who could’ve walked in. It was just me, Cristiano and the villa that overwhelmed me as soon as we stepped onto the property that now belonged to us. 

My mouth went dry and I instantly regretted my words. How can he not expect to have sex with me? I was his wife. That is what couples usually do to express their love but I was not in love with him yet, no matter how I’ve tried to convince myself, I couldn’t, not yet. Finally, Cristiano nodded and proceeded to unpack, instantly shutting me out. The silence in the air was straining and I had to leave the bedroom, who’s dark aesthetic only made the me feel even more anxious. I didn’t know where I was going to as I have never been in this villa before. Cristiano settled in comfortably while I took in our home for the next few days or weeks. He never told me how long we would be staying and after this we might leave by tomorrow. 

Walking into a room I assumed to be the living room, I settled on one of the many white suede coaches that stood in ahead of the most gorgeous waterfront I have ever seen in my life. The sun reflected off of the water intensely giving the pool a gorgeous hue. Everything was perfect and still. Sighing deeply, I focused my gaze on the wood ceiling and it seemed to mock me with how expensive it looked. I decided that it was ugly and wasn’t worth my attention anymore. I heard footsteps approaching my direction and I quickly sat up from the coach. Cristiano appeared, wearing nothing but swimming trunks that were so small it made me cringe but the sight of his physic made me flush. Gucci sunglasses sat pleasantly on his face, a towel thrown over his shoulder, but surprisingly his phone wasn't with him. The only thing in his hand was his ring. A thick black band with gold etchings was what we decided on. One of the few times I was included in anything and I remember Cristiano’s nod of approval and feeling like a child bringing home a great progress report. 

“I’m going to take a swim. If you need anything, let me know," Cristiano said before heading towards the pool. I watched as he placed his towel and glassed on one of the lounge chairs and made his way towards the steps of the pool. He gracefully entered the pool much to my annoyance and began swimming from end to end. 

I realized how I must’ve been watching him for an awkward amount of time and made my way back to the bedroom. 

I could hear a phone vibrating and checking through the bags, it was my phone. A photo of my sister was on the screen and a wave of relief washed over me. 

“You don’t know how badly I needed to hear your voice right now,” I said and my sister, Solange, laughed in response. 

“Well, if you called me to let me know ya’ll arrived we could’ve talked a long time ago but suddenly you forgot about me once you got into that Rolls Royce”. I knew Solange was joking, she was laughing while saying this, but I felt guilt instantly and felt disgusted with the fact that I was now rich, I didn’t want it. “C’mon now Joselyn, you know that I am only messing with you. How was your flight? Did you guys already have sex? How big is his dick?”, Joselyn annoyingly asked. God there is something wrong with her.

“It was interesting. No and I wouldn’t know because I don’t want to have sex with him," I responded and I could hear her choke on something after the last statement and I knew I was in for an earful. 

“You don't want to have sex with you husband! Are you crazy? You do know that if you don’t have sex with him that he is going to do find someone else to have sex with and trust and believe, anyone would gladly take that position under him and his coin.” Joselyn sucked his teeth and continued ranting to me about a decision I made for myself and I blocked her out. I love my sister but she can be overbearing and her questioning me is only making me angry on a day that has already started out poorly. “Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah,” I mumbled and she sighed. “Look, I know that this complicated and not what you wanted but it had to be done. Mom is actually happy right now, might be the medication though, but ever since the wedding she can’t shut up about you guys and being a grandmother. This has relived so much of a burden on us and you. You can’t mess this up Joselyn, I love you but you know that that is the truth. Now let me go and you should go back to your husband and figure this shit out.” We said our love you’s and hung up. Solange was right. I need to suck it up. 

Looking through the unopened luggage that I assumed belonged to me, I began to unpack the belongings inside. My eyes nearly bulged out as the pieces of clothing that now belonged to me were being laid out on the bed for me to fully see. Chanel slip on dresses, Balmain bikini’s, Gucci sunglasses that matched his, Celine cross bags. How much did he spend on all of these clothes? And was anything simple to this man?

“Do you like them?” I heard someone asked and I nearly dropped the bag out of my hand in shock. Cristiano stepped towards me with the towel on his head. The water must’ve absorbed all of the gel out of his hair because his curl pattern was in full view. I wanted to touch them but restrained myself. 

“Yes but this is too much Cristiano, you didn’t have-,” 

“I wanted to,” Cristiano interrupted. An awkward silence settled before I went back to unpacking. “Do you need help?” Cristiano offered but he realized the lack of clothing he had on and how water was still dripping from his body and retracted. 

“I’m fine.” I responded and went back to the clothes. I felt guilty instantly. Why was I treating him this way when he was only trying to make everything convenient for me? But I didn’t crave convenience.

Cristiano walked over to one of the cabinets, pulled out clothes, headed towards the connected bathroom, and slammed the door behind him causing some of the furniture in the move to shake slightly. 

I am fucking this up.

*

Ever since the awkward exchange, Cristiano avoided me with his phone. We didn’t speak until a car pulled up and the driver came to our door, informing us that we had reservations at Restaurante Dom Mario. Well, more like informing me as Cristiano was already dressed and I still remained in the same dress I had on throughout the flight. 

Quickly, I showered, trying my best to understand the complicated shower heads and grabbing another one of the dresses Cristiano got me. The bright yellow hue emphasized my deep skin tone making me fall in love with it. I undid my bun and allowed my coarse hair to take a mind of its own and combing through it to at least make it look presentable. I had no time for makeup and with the heat from outside it would only melted off if I went that route. I finished up and made by way towards the foyer and Cristiano stood there alongside the driver, laughing about whatever the driver had joked about. When they realized I was approaching, the driver nodded and smiled at me. Cristiano stared at me, analyzing every part of me, and headed outside without a single word. 

*

_“Joselyn, you know this is what we had to do,” my mother sighed and tied her stain scarf around her curls, taking a seat next to me. I continued staring at the pictures hanging all around my mothers bedroom. Photos of me as soon as she gave birth to me, a photo of my sister and I at the beach, and her wedding day. One of the frames remained empty and I knew what is was for._

_I remained silent knowing that I knew why I had to do this and who it was for. But my stubbornness wanted to fight this. I didn’t want to be with him. I wanted to finish up school, move overseas, and teach. I didn't want to be a housewife and a rich mans trophy wife. “How can I do this mom when I barely know him?”_

_“You will get to know him. His father was a good man to your father and I and this is owed to him. He raised his children sternly until he passed away and Cristiano is a direct reflection of him. You will be set for life and wouldn’t have to work until the day you die,” my mother’s smile grew wider and wider after every word as if she was the one who was going to leave through my reality._

_“What if I want to divorce him?”_

_My mothers smile vanished. “That isn’t an option”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving and thank you for reading!


	4. Trigger

_“Don’t come yet,”I demanded as I felt the movement of my hips become sloppy and the sweat cascading down my face. Ricardo held onto me tightly, thrusting himself harder and harder into me as I was getting closer to my climax. He began cursing to himself in his native tongue, staring up at me, trying his best not to release himself in me. I tried my best to catch my breath as a euphoric high was taking over my body causing me to reach my climax and collapse onto him. Ricardo groaned loudly and ejaculated inside of me. All that could be heard between us was our heavy breathing with Ricardo holding onto me tightly and kissing my shoulder repeatedly._

_“I need to go to the bathroom,” I said and Ricardo reluctantly let go of his hold of me and made my way to the bathroom. I could hear Ricard’s footsteps behind mine and I rolled my eyes out of annoyance. Making my way to the toilet, I sat down and peed while Ricardo leaned against the doorframe and watched me. “Is this a new kink you have,” I asked, “watching me pee?”_

_Ricardo grinned and said, “Very funny Joselyn”._

_“I mean I have been told that I have a very comedic charm about me," I stated jokingly, grabbing some toilet tissue and wiping myself. “You want this as a souvenir to fulfill your kink?” Ricardo shot me a look of distaste and walked back into his bedroom. I finished up and laid back onto his bed while he sat on a chair across from me. Ricardo seemed to be battling with his own thoughts and his mouth would open and close until he finally spoke._

_“How come you never tell me that you love me?”, he finally asked and instantly, my mouth went dry. Ricardo didn’t know about Cristiano and I wanted it to be that way until I knew I wouldn’t be able to do “this” again. I was neglecting Ricardo ever since the first time we met.  Using the sex as a way to forget my reality but how could I explain that to him. He wouldn’t understand, no one could understand. “Answer me Joselyn,”and this time I could hear the pain behind his voice. I could only look at him trying my best to maintain a nonchalant look on the outside but panicking on the inside. I wanted to tell him, trust me I did, but how would he react knowing that the women he has given nearly two years of his all for wouldn’t be around much longer._

_Ricardo got up from his seat and began pacing the room. His fists were opening and closing and I could see the veins in his neck begin to pulsate against his neck tattoo. I got up and reached out to him only for him to pull back from me. “I have been with you for two years Joselyn and this is what is has become. You coming over only to have sex with me. When was the last time we just talked? When was the last time we went out together instead of staying in because you’re ‘tired’ or ‘not in the mood’?”_

_“You have locked me out of your mind and I feel like I know nothing about you anymore and I am sick of it!”. I shook when he raised his tone and got out of his way. When Ricardo was upset there was no coming back from it. When men would look at me even for a split second, he became an enraged animal and it was frightening but then he would get back to being the caring Ricardo who would sacrifice anything for my well being. I loved that part of him and I want to tell him that but love has an attachment. I couldn’t have that attachment._

_“I want to marry you. I want you to me the mother of my children and I know that is far fetched but I want you to know that. I can’t see myself with anyone else and I wish you would see that,” Ricardo continued and tears began to stream down his face. I stood there, watching him cry uncontrollably. Any other person would console their partner but I couldn’t bring myself to do so. I began to put on my clothes and Ricardo watched wide eyed. “Are you really leaving right now?”, and I ignored him. I got my belongings and made my way to the door with Ricardo hurling insults my way._

_I did love him._

_*_

“Aqui está a sua bife e o seu salmon. Desfrutamos,” our waiter stated handing us our food.

“Obrigada,” I answered earning me a small smile from Cristiano before he thanked the waiter as well. “What? Did I say it wrong?”, feeling extremely embarrassed. My Portuguese wasn’t terrible but it wasn’t my native tongue and growing up only knowing English and Creole didn’t make the transition into Portuguese any easier for me. 

“No, it’s just your accent but you’re getting there,” Cristiano answered before taking a bite out of his salmon. I have to admit, the way his jaw clenched with every bite was even attractive but Cristiano was beyond attractive, his features seemed unreal. Everything about him seemed crafted by a higher being and everyone who ever met him had to think the same thing. “Why are you staring at me like that?”, Cristiano asked before I even noticed I was staring at him? I instantly felt embarrassed and focused on my plate.

“Nothing, it’s just,” here came the word vomit, “you're really pretty.” Fuck.

Cristiano stopped digging into his food and stared at me before laughing loudly causing his dimples to be on full display and the people who were already staring at us to look at us with a mixture of confusion and concern. “Pretty. I’ve never been called pretty before.” 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t had said anything.” I wanted to hide feeling completely embarrassed. 

“You’re really pretty too,” Cristiano said, smiling at me before calling the waiter over and asking for a recommendation of what wine he should order leaving me stunned. Other than our wedding day, Cristiano’s recognition of my appearance was nothing more than a nod. Nothing more, nothing less. I never felt ugly before but standing next to him made me question every part of my appearance even with the reassurance of the people who would always compliment me as I was attached to Cristiano whenever he asked me to come to an event with him but I never saw them as genuine. As soon as Cristiano would look away, their glare would change and the king gestures would vanish. But now, Cristiano called me “pretty” and I couldn’t help but blush like a child. 

*

“What did you guys do?”, Solange teasingly asked. You would’ve thought that after I told her I wouldn’t have sex with Cristiano that she would’ve let up with all the teasing but that was my sister. Nosy and determined. 

“We went out for dinner. I don’t know what else we have planned.” I took a seat on the bed as I heard the water in the shower turn off indicating that Cristiano was finished taking a shower. “Thats it?”, Solange questioned and I could already imagine the disappointment written all over her face. 

“I mean, what do you want to hear Solange?”, I shouldn’t had asked. 

“I want to hear that his ass caused so much damage that walking was an issue, that you are actually enjoying yourself, that you are happy, that you found the love of your life, and that you don’t feel the pressure anymore Joselyn but you are not giving this a chance. You are making this harder for yourself than you need it to be,” Solange exclaimed. Before I could respond, Cristiano walked in with the steam from the bathroom following him. A towel rested lowly against his hips damn near falling off as Cristiano made his way to the cabinets looking for clothes to wear. “I think I should go. Goodnight Joselyn, I love you.”

“I love you too,” and I hung up. I sighed out of annoyance and laid on the bed. 

“Everything okay?”, Cristiano asked while putting on a pair of underwear with his back turned to me leaving his ass in full view. Shit, even that was perfect on him. 

“Yeah, everything is peachy.” 

“You know you’re awful at convincing people,” Cristiano stated, making his way to the bed, and settling in. “Just like how you’re persuading yourself to distance yourself from me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clearly I was lying but I couldn’t let him know that. I build this wall, he wasn’t going to break that down. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he muttered before grabbing duvet, pulling it onto him. 

“Are you fucking with me right now?” I asked and I felt the anger rising in me. “This,” I pointed at the both of us, “is okay with you? You marrying someone you barely know? You having to spend the rest of your life convincing yourself that this will eventually become normal?”

Cristiano turned towards me and anger was written all over his face. “Of course not but we have to accept it Joselyn! Why can’t you stop being stubborn? You think I wanted to put you through this because I didn’t!”

“Well, you sure as hell didn’t if you allowed this to happen. You would’ve told your father that you didn’t want this for yourself instead of dragging me into this-

“Do not fucking mention my father!”, Cristiano spat. He completely transformed into another person right in front of me and it frightened me. Little did I know that his father was a trigger and I pulled it. We stared each other down before Cristiano turned off the light and roughly laid against the pillow. 

“Look, I'm sorry, I didn’t-“

“Of course you didn’t know. You’re only focused on yourself. Boa noite.”

With that, not another word was exchanged.

*

_“Joselyn, may I speak to you in private please?”, Cristiano’s mother, Maria, asked, more like demanded as she grabbed my arm and led me into the kitchen away from the guest in the living room. Cristiano stared at his mother quizzingly before returning the conversation with sister Katia._

_“Please, sit”. I did as told as Maria sat next to me and held onto both of my hands. “This is amazing isn’t it.” Maria said looking back at the guests in the living room. Junior, Cristiano’s son, was running around with his cousins and Cristiano and his siblings watched adoringly. “This is exactly what his father wanted and I thank you for letting this happen.”_

_I nodded shyly and tried my best to appear happy. Then Maria forcibly made me look at her with her hand gripping my chin and blocking everyone’s view of us. “You cannot and will not ruin this for my son and my family Joselyn. My husband may not be here with us, may his soul rest in peace, but he still holds power here. You know what he knew and you wouldn’t want that to me brought to the light now would you?” My hands were shaking and tears were now blurring my vision. “I am speaking to you,” Maria lashed at me. I nodded quickly and tried my best to contain the tears._

_“Good,” Maria said before letting go of her grip of me. “Now, get yourself together.” Maria ordered. I blinked away the tears and followed Maria back into the living area. Settling back into my spot next to Cristiano. I felt Cristiano staring at me but I ignored his glance and paid attention to Junior._

_“It’s getting late and I have a meeting in the morning. I think we should call it a night,” Cristiano announced and I couldn’t had been happier._

_“But it is only 8 in the afternoon son, we can stay a little longer,” Maria asked sweetly, the complete opposite of the tone she had previous._

_“Junior has to get ready for bed anyway. Junior, say your goodnights.”_

_“I thought I was going to have Junior tonight?”, Maria asked._

_“I changed my mind.”_

_Everyone sat confused as I paid my attention to anything that could distract me. Cristiano got up and made his way to the foyer with his siblings following suit with their children. Saying their goodbyes as Maria was the last to get up and leave. She went in for a kiss but Cristiano pulled back leaving both Maria and I in shock. Cristiano always showed love to his mother and put her on this pedestal that could only be occupied by her. Now, that wasn’t happening._

_“I will see you tomorrow mai,” and Maria stormed out of the house. Cristiano slammed the door, telling Junior to go to his room._

_“I’ll go help him get ready for bed. Good-“_

_Cristiano pulled me into him and hugged me tightly. I didn’t know if I should embrace him or keep my arms to my side but I didn’t push him away from me. “I’m sorry,” Cristiano said over and over again. If I didn’t know, I would have thought that he was going to cry but when he pulled away from me, his face lacked any emotion . “I’ll take care of Junior,” he stated but it seemed like he needed someone to take care of him._

_I was that person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I do not know where this is going and I need to know from you guys if you like where this is going or if I should reconsider things. But thank you for reading!


End file.
